Never Looked More Beautiful
by Naley is L.O.V.E
Summary: Naley standalone fluff! Read and Review!


**Never Looked More Beautiful**

"_Oh, I don't wanna spend my life Jaded_

_Waiting_

_to wake up one day and find_

_That a lot of these years go by_

_Wasted_

_Oh, I don't wanna keep on , wishing, missing_

_Still a good morning,_

_The color of the night!_

_I aint spending no more time,_

_Wasted!" _

Haley sang softly, her Auburn hair swinging from one side to the other. She looked around the dark basketball court. She was alone at the riverside court, by choice. Of course if she'd asked anyone to come, they would have. But of course, knowing Haley, she could do stuff by herself… but this she actually wasn't so sure of. Haley took the ball in her grasp and she pinned her nails into it. She let the ball drop hitting it with her palm a little to hard, each time it came up, In attempt to dribble. Haley smiled to herself.

'_I'm a regular pro!' Haley thought. Haley kept doing her so-called 'dribbling' and continued singing…_

"_From every tear that had to fall from my eyes,_

_From everyday I wondered how I'd get through the night,_

_From every change life has thrown to me,_

_I'm thankful for ever braking my heart,_

_I'm grateful, For every start!_

_Some pages turn,_

_Some bridges burned,_

_But there were,_

_Lessons learned_

_Oh, that all the things could brake you,_

_All the things could make you strong,_

_You cant change the past,_

_Cause its gone,_

_You just gotta move on,_

_Because,_

_It's all GONE--------"_

_Haley sang holding the last note long and in-tune. Until two strong arms were wrapped around her waist, Haley froze dropping the ball, and taking a shaky breath. "Before you do anything, I will let you know that, I can kick some ass, and umm.. I have a friend Lucas who could kick your ass! And don't get me started on my boyfriend, he could probably do numbers on you!" Haley screamed. "So maybe you could let me go, I'll do anything!" Haley cried, and ribbed the guy in the side._

"Jeez Hales. Next time take a look!" Nathan cried clutching to his side. Haley gasped covering her mouth with her hand.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you! I was just so freaked out! You could have said something though!" Haley claimed pointing her finger at him accusingly.

"You were on fire, I didn't wanna be the one to put you out!" Nathan exclaimed. "Man, that was a hell of a rib Hales"

"I'm so sorry!" She said hugging him, and kissing him on the cheek. "You really shouldn't have sneaked up on me though"

"Well I knew if I told you I was here, You would stop singing, And man, babe your really good!" He explained. Haley blushed.

"Um… (laughs) ha, you heard me singing?" Haley asked the blood rushing up in her cheeks so quickly, they turned bright red.

"Yeah, Hales, don't be embarrassed, your like really good, you like actually kick ass!"

"Yeah, (Scoffs) Thanks but i know im not, your just saying that cause im your girlfriend, trust me, I know I suck, you don't have to say anything." Haley said picking up the ball. Nathan raised his eyebrow and let go of his side and gave her a questioning look. "What?" She asked.

"You think you suck?" Nathan asked.

"I don't think it, I know it… Anyway, why are you here?" She asked changing the subject"

"Haley don't change the subject, If you think you suck, Then so doesn't 'Kelly Clarkson' or 'Carrie Underwood' or umm anyone else that's really good! I mean Haley that was like an angel I heard singing, it was incredible, it was soo good, i could like fall asleep to it" Nathan told softly wrapping his arms around her.

"Thanks" She blushed kissing him. "But really, not that im not glad your hear but, why are you here?"

"I went to your house to see if you wanted to go to dinner with me, but you weren't there, and your mom said you would be here so, I came here. And I could ask you the same question, I mean why are you here? And alone!" Nathan asked.

"I wanted to learn how to shoot hoops, non-granny style, and learn how to dribble, and what do you mean alone?"

"What I mean is why are you out here alone, its dark, and dangerous, do you know what could happen to you, I don't even want to think about what could happen to you!"

"Ooh don't be a worried wart!"

"Hales im not kidding, I would never want anything to happen to you, and god knows what could happen when your alone!"

"Oh like a mean boyfriend freaking out his girlfriend"

"That was just a joke, please, just promise me next time, you'll bring me with you, I mean, you said yourself, that your boyfriend could do numbers" Nathan joked, Haley laughed.

" I meant my **other** boyfriend" Haley joked, Nathan smirked.

"And who would that be?" Nathan asked, Haley said the first name that came to her head.

"Mouth" Haley said than cursed herself.

"_Mouth, _Mouth can do numbers! Nice try hales"

"It was the first name that came to my head!" She laughed, as he wrapped his arms tighter around her then let go and sat on the pavement. "What are you doing?"

" I don't feel like standing anymore, So, I'm sitting, Join me" Nathan said pulling her on top of him before she could answer. Nathan laughed at her expression as she turned in his grasp to face him.

"I could have broke my head open!" Haley exclaimed.

"_Oh Don't be such a worried wart!" Nathan mocked._

"Oh! Your so lucky I love you!" She laughed, pulling him in for a sweet kiss, Nathan deepened the kiss quickly, sitting her in his lap. Haley smiled against his lips.

"Whats on your lips?" Nathan asked biting on her bottom lip.

"Strawberry Dacarrie Lip gloss, why?"

"Nothing, there just sweeter that's all" He mumbled. Nathan gave her one last long kiss and than pulled back. "So about dinner, do you want to go out somewhere with me?"

"Right now?" She asked.

"Well, yah"

"I cant right now!" Haley said pointing at her green tank top and pink sweat pants while shaking her messy ponytail. " I mean I would have to get ready and I look like a disaster and I'd have to take a shower and -" Haley was cut off by Nathan kissing her.

"To me, You've never looked more beautiful" Nathan exclaimed grasping her hand and bringing her to the car he parked quite a ways.

"I love you" She said laying her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"I love you too Hales"

**Did ya lke? Or too sappy? I just LOVE Naley! Aww so sweet! Review please!**

**Credit to Carrie Underwood For Her songs: Wasted and Lessons Learned**


End file.
